Contemero
by Cherryberry123
Summary: "Oi! Little Red Cloak, where ya going?" the male voice, slurred with drink shouted out. Her tiny frame stiffened, in a mixture of fear or anger as she stood immobile at those words. "To the path over yonder, to my dear grandmother's house," she replied smoothly, her voice saccharine.
1. Chapter 1

Contemero

"Beware the wolf in sheep's clothing"

She hates it.

Absolutely detests it.

Yet she can't help but admire it.

She tilted her head up to the sky and gazed at the snow slowly falling like a dancer gracefully descending in the finishing act. Her irritation grew and she turned away with a huff.

" _Foolish_ ," she thought. _"To admire what it represents_." A smile tinged with bitterness tugged at her lips.

" _Purity_ ," her thought still insisted. She almost laughed aloud when the thought hit her. She had lost _that_ a long, long time ago. She shook her head impatiently, wishing she could do the same for those irrational thoughts before continuing on her way. The soft click of her shoes echoed on the cobblestone path and trees loomed over her while others stood sentinel.

" _A shield_ , "she thought idly, as her hands brushed over the bright flowers littering the ground near the path. " _The trees are a refuge from the outside_." With a harsh yank, the flowers were torn from the ground and a ribbon was quickly wrapped around them. After all, she _was_ going over to someone's house and it would do her no good to be rude as to forget a gift. She looked over the flowers critically, wincing as the bright red and blue clashed together. Biting her lip to stop another sigh from escaping, she continued on her way.

It was barely moments later, when her stomach gave a painful whimper and all too soon she was reminded of the disgusting swill she had consumed earlier that day. She almost salivated at the thought of the food that she could eat and the sweet relief of her aching throat when she reached her journey's end.

For a few moments, she stood unmoving as she agonisingly reasserted her control over her body. It would be detrimental to lose control now, just when the prize is near. She would not jeopardise it, else she be mocked as a fool when she returned home with an empty belly and dry throat. She nearly growled aloud when she thought of the scorn she would face and the hateful jeers, if she should return empty-handed.

" _NO, not that, not again_ , "she thought viciously.

A harsh bark of laughter wrenched her away from her memories and she whirled around to see three burly men, laughing raucously. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at their ragged clothes, beefy arms and tangled beards. Her eyes lingered especially at the glint of silver as one man hefted a large axe onto his broad shoulders. She felt her lip curling in disgust as she realised what these men were.

Hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

Contemero

"Beware the wolf in sheep's clothing"

The cloak on her shoulders barely whispered as she turned away from them rapidly, bile rising up in her throat.

" _Filthy scum_ , "she thought even as her heart raced at a wild pace and their laughs pounded in her ears. She had not taken even three steps when a voice rang out.

"Oi! Little Red Cloak, where ya going?" the male voice, slurred with drink shouted out. Her tiny frame stiffened, in a mixture of fear or anger as she stood immobile at those words.

"To the path over yonder, to my dear grandmother's house," she replied smoothly, her voice saccharine.

"Turn your face towards us, Little Red Cloak," another man shouted out. His voice was tempered with age as he distrustfully regarded the cloaked figure. With a leisurely turn, she stared at them though her face was shrouded by the cloak. She raised her hands sardonically before she stepped towards them and dragged down her hood. To the hunter's disappointment, a young girl with a headful of brown curls stood before them, bold as brass as she raised an eyebrow at the hunter.

"Satisfied, I hope?" she said coolly. Her icy eyes stared impassively at the hunters.

"We're looking for a human-wolf, young lady, everyone is suspicious," the hunter rumbled. His expression was downcast as he regarded her boringly normal appearance. Her hands clenched the flowers as she struggled to maintain her decorum.

"Oh?" The girl's head cocked to the side, inquisitively, a small moue of disgust unfolding on her face.

"All those suspicious deaths and so many good folk with their throats torn open–" at this he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Tis a shame."

The petite, almost delicate girl stood in silence a moment longer and her eyes _(cold, shuttered, calculating)_ reminded the old hunter of a-

"Indeed, gentlemen," she replied finally. "I wish you the best of luck in capturing this creature. Good day." She turned, her cloak trailing behind her as her mind worked rapidly, even as she sauntered away easily.

The man's voice rang out once more, "Do let us know if you find out anything, Little Red Cloak."

She looked at him, over the curve of her shoulder, her eyes mocking before she nodded curtly. She whirled away with a sweep of her cloak and was gone. The hunter stood there, his eyes locked onto the fading figure before he walked back to his companions. The girl in question was now panting as she twisted and turned in the paths of the forest she knew intimately.


	3. Chapter 3

Contemero

"Beware the wolf in sheep's clothing"

A quaint cottage came into view with smoke puffing out like an old man with a pipe. Dirt flew as she skidded to a stop. She smoothed down her dust-grey apron and impatiently swiped off the dirt before she marched down to the door of the cottage. She knocked once and a thin, reedy voice beckoned her to come in. She let out a loud exhale of relief and with an ominous creak the door opened. Bright light pricked at her eyes and she squinted in pain for a moment. After her gaze adjusted to the light, a triumphant smile settled on her face, as she saw the frail, old granny lying in bed.

"Good morrow, Grandmother," she whispered, smiling slyly as she slowly walked towards the window to close the curtains. The old woman started with surprise as the room rapidly darkened and she quivered with an instinctual fear.

"M-my dear, why did you close the curtains?" the old grandmother stammered out, a deep fear settling in her bones.

"All the better to see you with, Grandmother," the girl replied back, her knife-like grin shining in the dark.

"D-dear–" the old woman faltered as her trembling increased.

"I'm awfully hungry, Grandmother," her eyes glowed as she loped towards the old woman lying in the bed with an easy grace more suited for an animal. "Could I partake in my supper, Grandmother?"

The moment the old woman shakily nodded, she lunged forward. Her eyes were huge and her sharpened teeth gleamed in the shadows of the fireplace. Her mouth was great and wide, and her hands curved as if it was a facsimile of a wolf's mighty paws.

Afterwards, when she had wiped most of the blood off, she sighed as she gazed out at the falling snow.

" _It is no wonder that I yearn for purity_ , "a wry smile settled on her lips as she thought. _"Because there is always a stain on me, the people I have killed._ " She walked out of the door, her lips as bright as freshly spilt blood. The flowers lay on the old woman's chest, the blood staining the blossoms red.


End file.
